


Your Fear Keeps Me Here

by Squidapples



Series: Origami Cranes Verse [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dean's final encounter with Leo.





	Your Fear Keeps Me Here

It’d taken a while for the letter to get to Dean the date on the letter was May.25 1983 the letter was as old as Sam.

Dean smiled he could see Sara standing over Leo as he wrote.

Some damage was an understatement Dean now went to see a psychiatrist three times a week.

Hole in the space time continuum sounds like something out of Doctor Who.

Who invites ex-boyfriends and ex-fiancé's to their parties.

Goody goody’s Dean laughed at that who was Harrison Wells and just how many guys did they know with that name.

They weren’t going to kill him good Dean didn’t have to fear for his life anymore.

Earth-1 what was that leave it to the Legends to almost collapse timelines a few days later Dean received another letter.

Dean,

Ray and Nate have informed me that if we meet at a neutral location we won’t be in danger of erasing your timeline.

No one will be there so you'll have to break in don’t give me that ‘that’s illegal’ shit.

I know you’ve done worse shit does impersonating a Fed ring a bell.

I wonder what the real Feds would say if I were to give them your address.

No surprises this time I promise.

Dean looked at the address he was supposed to meet Leo at S.T.A.R. Labs but all he saw was a museum.

Apparently it’s a museum in the front and science labs in the back who’s bright idea was that.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up” Leo said stepping forward with Steely following behind him.

“Have you guys seen oh you’re having a meeting well if you see Harry tell him I’m looking for him” H.R. said leaving.

“Dean meet Steely” Steely rolled up to him and shot a laser at Dean.

“Leo is Steely wreaking havoc again” Harry asked glared at Steely.

H.R. walked in with a hole in his hat “if you guys didn’t like my hat you could have told me you didn’t have to shoot a laser at me lucky I wasn’t wearing it at the time” he told them.

What kind of place was this robots that shoot lasers and people that look exactly like each other Dean’s head was spinning again.

H.R. saw Steely “Dalek” he yelled jumping into Cisco’s arms “wait you have Doctor Who on E-19” Cisco asked him.

Leo rolled his eyes “ I got to get going so here’s your surprise” Leo said as Eileen stepped out from behind him.

“I think you brother will be happy come on Steely let’s go” Leo told him Steely followed him out.

Doctor Who on E-19

  * 1-8 Same doctors/same companions.
  * 9th Doctor-Tom Ellis.
  * Rose is the companion for 9.
  * 10 is the same doctor/companions.
  * 11 is Matt Smith-2010-2015.
  * Amy and Rory left when 11 left.
  * Three more episodes with Van Gogh.
  * Steven Moffat never took over.
  * Russell T. Davies is the show runner.
  * 12 is Iain De Castecker Christmas 2016-2017.
  * 12 came in Christmas 2016 episode.
  * Clara came in with 12.
  * Clara left with 12.
  * Bill came in with 12 and is still there.
  * Nardole was never a companion.
  * 13th Doctor-Alex Kingston.
  * Christmas 2017 starts 13.



**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Arrow-Rag N' Bone Man.  
> Written for Spn Coldest Hits.


End file.
